Young Love: Sandys tale
by Bob1097
Summary: This oneshot is a song fic about how Sandy fell in love with Soda. The song is Young Love by The Judds.


**Another fill in the blank From Brown Eyed Girl. This one is my favorite so far. It goes along with 'Young Love: Soda's tale'**

**No copyright infringement intended. The song belongs to The Judds, and the characters belong to S.E Hinton.**

* * *

I was sitting there on Sylvia's car hood. We were gossiping like always. It was always Evie's idea to sit in the DX parking lot when we left it up to her. She had it bad for that boy, Steve. But I guess we all liked it, there wasn't a much better place to meet cute boys. We could sit there and day dream and watch the boys who worked there pump gas.

_She was sitting cross legged on a hood of a Ford_

_Filing down her nails with an Emory board_

_Talking to her friends about people they knew_

_And all of the things that young girls do_

Apparently a new guy had been hired, I didn't know him but Sylvia and Evie said his name was Soda. What kind of a name was that? He just as well had been named water. But he was a doll. His hair and his complexion looked out of place in his greasy DX shirt. When I first noticed him it was hard to look away from him, he hadn't even glanced at me. He looked different than anyone I had ever seen. He looked easy to talk to and he kept grinning. I wanted to put him in my pocket and take him home with me. Evie said he was a Romeo and one girl could not keep him all to herself, not even me. I accepted the challenge.

_When she said, "You see that guy in the baseball cap?_

_I'd like to spend some time with a boy like that"_

_Betty said, "I've seen him at the hardware store_

_I think his name is Billy, but I'm not sure"_

We kept sitting there, I think Evie was waiting for Steve to get off work, I kept watching that golden complexioned boy. I almost forgot the other two girls were there. An old truck pulled up and the boy started to it. I guess that was his ride home, because he started tugging off the DX shirt and yelled, "See ya later." to Steve. There was my chance; he was going to walk right by us. I screwed up all my courage and said, "Hi.", in what was supposed to have been a clear, confident voice, but it came out low and mumbled. He just smiled at me and kept on walking. He must have thought I was such a fool.

_And as they talked a little while he passed by_

_She smiled at him he just said "Hi"_

_He was thinking to himself as he walked away_

_Man, I'd like to find a girl like her someday_

I guess I kind of ran the thing into the ground, because after a little while Sylvia and Evie told me to shut up. But it was harder than you would think. I felt like a 13 year old with her first crush. He was so easy to day dream about.

_Young love, strong love, true love_

_It's a new love_

_They're gonna make it through the hard times_

_And walk those lines_

_Yeah, these ties will bind_

_Young love_

After that I started doing things like going to movies or to parties on that side of town hoping I would run into him again, but I never did. I couldn't bring myself to go back to the DX station though; if I did he might think I was stalking him or something. I had given up hope that he even existed; surely I had just dreamed that beautiful golden boy. A month had passed since I had seen him; I decided it just wasn't in the cards for me to see him again. Then one day I was on my way to Evie's house when fate decided for me to see him again. My dad's old car started making this dreadful noise and slowing down for no reason. The nearest drive way I saw was the DX. I didn't really have much of a choice, so I turned in. I figured that was a pretty good place to break down. I walked inside and looked around but didn't see anyone. Great. Then the bell above the door rang. "Hello." An angel voice said. I turned to see the golden boy, Soda.

_Well, she just couldn't stop herself from thinking 'bout him_

_And at a store downtown she saw him again_

_She had both hands full, he held open the door_

_He said, "My name is Billy, I've seen you before"_

"Hi, I'm Soda. Is that your car outside? Want me to take a look at it?" He asked and smiled so brightly. "That would be great." Soon he was under the hood getting his hands dirty, fixing the car. "I been wondering when I'd see you again. You're Sandy right?" He asked still bent over, and shoulder deep in the engine. "Yea how did you know?" Not only was he good looking, he was a psychic God. I guess fate had changed its mind. "Evie told me. I was wonderin' if you might want to go catch a movie Saturday? Steve and Evie can come." He was good looking, a psychic God and he was asking me out.

_"Can I help you with these? Can I give you a ride?_

_Can I take you out on a Saturday night?"_

_She didn't have to say what she was feeling inside_

_He could see the answer shining in her eyes_

I said yes. I always said yes to Soda, but he always said yes to me too. Maybe we said yes too much to each other, and that's why things turned out the way they did. I couldn't make that happy, boyish soul grow into manhood that fast, not like that. So for the first time in my life I ran. I lied, and I ran. It was the hardest thing I had ever done. But I couldn't ruin him.

_Young love, strong love, true love_

_It's a new love_

_They're gonna make it through the hard times_

_And walk those lines_

_Yeah, these ties will bind_

_Young love_

_ Little did I know, _I couldn't take being away from him either. I came to realize, I wasn't the only one making him grow up, it had taken both of us. As soon as I had told him the news, he was suddenly a man. He didn't blame me for it. He was even happy when I showed up on his doorstep and forced fatherhood on him. We were in this together.

_Well, from that day on you couldn't keep them apart_

_They were side by side and heart to heart_

_Mama cried as Billy slipped the ring on her hand_

_And when the baby was born she was crying again_

He was a man in every way, and I was his wife, we were a family. It's safe to say fate had a plan all along. It's funny how things work out, my whole life was set from the moment Evie said she wanted to go to the DX that day. I love my family, some call it a mistake, but it was the best blessing I had ever gotten.

_Well, he worked real hard and put some money down_

_On a little old house at the edge of town_

_And that night as he held her he couldn't believe_

_That God had made a girl that he'd never ever leave_

I watched us grow as people and in love. I wouldn't ever be without that golden spirit. There have already been bumps in the road for us, and I'm sure there will be more, but there is nothing we can't handle together. We won't ever be torn apart; our roots go too far back for that. Like I said, I love Sodapop Curtis.

_Young love, strong love, true love_

_It's a new love_

_They're gonna make it through the hard times_

_And walk those lines_

_Yeah, these ties will bind_

_Young love_

Today my 15 year old daughter came home from school and said, "Mom, I met this boy today. I don't know his name, but he's something different." So began fate….

_She was sitting cross legged on the hood of a Ford_

_Filing down her nails with an Emory board_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.**

**I have a requests. There is a oneshot I would like written but I think I am too close to the project for me to do it well, so if some one wants to trade or something and write it for me I'll reture the favor some how. **

**Thanks.**


End file.
